La Hija del CEO Parte1
by Lerimal00
Summary: Momo es una talentosa letrista, coreógrafa, compositora, y productora que aparte de su trabajo lo único que hace para divertirse es escribir Fanfic sobre las personas con las que ha trabajado y lo que le llega a la mente. Su vida cambia cuando es acusada por acoso sexual, abuso de poder, violación y demás. ¿Que pasara con esta joven cuando toda su carrera quede desboronada?
1. Parte 1 Estudiando el pasado

**La hija del CEO**

**_Parte 1 Estudiando el pasado para entender el presente_**

Las grandes ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas, dejando que una helada brisa entrara y moviera las finas cortinas blancas, la luz de la luna inundaba la habitación, dándole un toque más lúgubre a aquella habitación que tan solo poseía; un pequeño librero blanco repleto de libros, y una cama de madera, bastante grande para una sola persona. En la cama, aun sin poder dormir, se encontraba una joven esbelta, algo demacrada; se le marcaban los huesos de la clavícula y los de las costillas sin ninguna complicación. La joven no sufría de ninguna enfermedad o de algún trastorno alimenticio. La causa de su estado no era el resultado de problemas sin resolver, estrés, o algún tipo de preocupación, más bien, era la rabia que le provocaba estar citada mañana a la corte, a un juicio en donde la encontraría culpable, que ni un concurso de belleza estaría más arreglado que este juicio.

Acusada de acoso sexual, de maltrato físico y mental del personal de la agencia, de abuso de poder, de soborno, y por todos los daños provocados a la agencia; por los nuevos escándalos que habían salido a los medias. Water Box Entertainment, la compañía a la cual le había entregado tanto esfuerzo y el tiempo, la demandaba.

Ella estaba consciente de que tal vez algunos de los cargos en su contra era ciertos, pero otros no, porque las cosas no pasaron como declararon aquel grupo de embusteros. Ella nunca forzó a nadie a tener relaciones o cosas por el estilo, tan solo en ocasiones pedía ciertos favores; como que algunos grupos hicieran para ella algunos fanservice, los necesitaba cuando perdía la inspiración para escribir sus Fan-Fics. Bueno también no puede negar que la manera en que trabajaba con los integrantes de los grupos y los actores, no era la más amable o fácil; si ella no sentía lo que ellos deberían trasmitir con sus actuaciones, bailes y canciones, simplemente les ayudaba a encontrar dentro de ellos la forma de trasmitir sentimientos con sus presentaciones, hacia todo lo que estuviera en sus manos e imaginación para lograrlo. Para ella el trabajo se debe hacer en orden y completo.

Para ser la mente maestra de la compañía, solo un grupo exclusivo de personas la conocían; las personas de su compañía, de las demás agencias, productores, coreógrafos y letristas para los cuales realizo trabajos la conocían en persona, y ni siquiera esas personas conocían su nombre verdadero, todos la conocían como "Momo". Hasta cuando se destapo el escandalo se referían a ella como Momo, incluso los reporteros de las noticias no tenían ni siquiera una foto de ella. Para muchos era un misterio su origen, con tan solo mirarla se deducía que era una mestiza, fruto tal vez de una aventura, en realidad no le prestaban atención a la vida de Momo, debido a que solo les importaba el trabajo que ella hacía.

La triste y oculta realidad de Momo era algo complicado de explicar, y en el mundo tan turbio en el que vivía, prefería ocultarlo, para vivir con más tranquilidad. Al parecer su realidad también la quería tener oculta, pero tan oculta que la quería sacar del medio. Sus problemas tal vez empezaron desde el primer momento en que, Park Hyun Su, su padre se enteró, que su madre había dado a luz, a una bebe de él, en ese momento su padre se quiso deshacer de ella. No tan solo por porque fuera una hija fuera del matrimonio, ni por la nacionalidad de su madre, si no por lo que simbolizaba su nueva hija para su padre, Park Hyun Wook.

El abuelo paterno de Momo, Park Hyun Wook, había conocido a Juan Ramón Sánchez, el abuelo materno de Momo, en New Jersey. Sus amistades empezaron cuando ambos tenían 10 años, iban a la misma escuela, vivían en el mismo edificio, la madre de Ramón trabajaba con los padres de HyunWook en su restaurant de comida coreana y lantina. Ambos se criaron como hermanos, fueron a la misma universidad a estudiar administración y lograron ser los mejores estudiantes de su promoción. Antes del último año de universidad la madre de HyunWook se enfermó y le pidió a su familia volver a Corea, para descansar allá. La madre de Ramón atendió el negocio y les mandaba su porciento de las ganancias. Ramón y HyunWook tuvieron que separarse, pero ambos prometieron mantener el contacto. Pasaron los años y ambos se mantuvieron en contacto, y se consultaban hasta estrategias de negocios y decisiones de sus empresas, ya que los dos llegaron a crear en menos de 10 años imperios comerciales en distintas áreas; bienes raíces, comunicación, trasporte, comercio, turismo, industriales, etc. Ambos se dedicaron a comprar pequeñas empresas, empresas en quiebra y les aplicaban un plan de dirección único que ambos habían ideado, que iba de la mano con la administración por valores.

Se reunían en cada oportunidad que tenían, en los funerales de sus padres a pesar de sus tristezas se divertían al hablar entre ellos, sentían que el tiempo se había olvidado de ellos. Aunque ninguno de los dos se habían casado, querían que sus hijos se casaran entre si, para que sus nietos fueran los herederos de todo lo que habían logrado. Para cuando HyunWook tuvo a su primer hijo (Park Hyun Su), Ramón no pensaba siquiera en casarse. Ramón había tenido muchas aventuras con mujeres brillantes e importantes en los negocios, pero en ninguna de ellas encontró lo que buscaba, una vez estuvo a punto de casarse con la hija de uno de los magnates más importante e influyente en Brasil, pero se arrepintió meses antes de la boda. Ramón acepto sus verdaderos sentimientos y una noche en una de sus residencias en Gangnam junto a su amigo HyunWook, le confeso su amor hacia él y fue correspondido.

La mujer con la que Ramón estuvo a punto de casarse quedo embarazada de él, pero se lo oculto por haberla abandonado antes de la boda sin ninguna razón que ella encontrara razonable. Ramón conoció a su hija de 5 años por accidente en un vuelo de avión, en el cual compartían la misma línea de asientos, la pequeña niña de piel morena y pelo rubio viajaba sola, Ramón noto que la niña poseía un parentesco con su difunta madre y no pudo detenerse a hacerle preguntas a la niña, cuando descubrió quien era su madre la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro, no se separó de la niña hasta ver a su madre. La mujer aún seguía profundamente enamorada de Ramón, le dijo que de la única manera que ella dejaría que su hija se criara viendo a su padre, seria si él se casara con ella, Ramón se sintió tan feliz de tener una hija tan parecida a él, que no pensó mucho en decirle a ella que se casarían.

HyunWook y Ramón, dejaron sus aventuras y volvieron a hacer los mismos amigos de siempre, ambos volvieron a arreglar sus testamentos para que su nieto en común heredara todo. Para la mala fortuna de HyunWook y Ramon, Park Hyun Su decidió casarse a la edad de 21 años para conseguir lazos con una empresa de textiles muy importante en Corea, y Gianne (la hija de Ramón) solo pensaba en los estudios y a pesar de tener apenas 14 años ya estaba saliendo del colegio. Estos dos hombres nunca imaginaron que sus hijos iban a ser tan codiciosos, pero aun así no perdieron las esperanzas de que algún día llegaran a unir a la familia por lazos de sangre, al menos en otras generaciones.

En la fiesta de 18 años de Gianne, ella sintió una rara atracción sexual hacia HyunSu, el cual no se contuvo en llevarla a la cama. En ese momento ambos iniciaron una relación secreta solo sexual. 3 años después, por un descuido de ambos Gianne quedo embarazada, ambos están de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto y deshacerse de la criatura. Cuando HyunSu le propuso que abortara, ella no lo pensó dos veces para ponerle fin a su relación y alejarse lo más posible de aquel criminal egoísta, aunque el deseo de ella era también deshacerse de aquel obstáculo que representaba un niño en su vida, ella no podía darle muerte a una persona inocente que no tiene la culpa de los errores e irresponsabilidades de otros, Gianne se escondería hasta dar a luz, en casa de una prima paterna, que aún seguía viviendo en la casa de los abuelos en República Dominicana, luego daría a la criatura en adopción.

Ramón a pesar de estar viejo y enfermo, no se creía las escusas de su hija para no ir a visitarlo, aunque él se sospechaba lo del embarazo, no podía deducir la otra parte de la historia, así que en un arranque de curiosidad viajo a la tierra que lo vio nacer y fue a visitar a su hija. Gianne se fue en lágrimas al ver a su padre, sabía que su padre estaba algo enfermo y que una descensión como esta le podría hacer daño, aparte de que se desilusionaría de la hija que tuvo. Al contrario de lo que creía Gianne su padre se sentía feliz al saber que su hija tenía una parte humana y podía cometer errores o sentir atracción por un hombre casado. Ramón se quedó con su hija en todo el embarazo tratando de convencerla de que le contara quien es el padre o convencerla de que se quedara con el bebe. A los nueve meses justos, Gianne pario a una linda niña de 9 libras. Como ahora iba a ser más difícil ocultarle a su padre quien era el padre de la bebe, Gianne le dijo a Ramón quien era el padre de la bebe, y que ninguno de los dos se quería hacer cargo de la bebe. Ella le propuso a su papá darle a la bebe a él, si le ocultaba a la bebe quien era su madre, a ella no le importaría ser la linda hermana mayor o su querida tía, pero que no quería un hijo en este momento de su vida, ya que no sería capaz de darle el amor y la atención suficiente para crecer feliz. De una manera u otra Ramón entendía la actitud de su hija.

Después que paso el tiempo de riesgo y que Gianne alimentara de su seno el tiempo mínimo recomendado a su hija, esta regreso a su trabajo y dejo a su padre al cuidado de su bebe. Ramón no había querido darle aviso a HyunWook de que ya eran abuelos, porque no quería que su hija peleara con él, y espero a que ella se fuera para avisar a su querido amigo, el cual salió disparado de su oficina y tomo un vuelo hacia la República Dominicana, después de haber recibido la noticia.

Ambos declararon a la bebe con los nombres de los padres verdaderos de la bebe y lo mantuvieron en secreto. Aquella bebe de piel pálida con una pequeña tonalidad de color mulato, con una abundante cabellera de pelo negro y ojos marrones, había nacido en Latinoamérica y merecía un nombre con características latinas, sus abuelos estuvieron de acuerdo con llamarla Alexandra Park Sánchez, alias Momo, sus abuelos le decían así, porque fue la primera y favorita palabra que dijo antes de cumplir el primer año.

Alexandra tenía 8 años cuando su abuelo Ramón murió, aunque fue difícil para ella entenderlo, fue más difícil para HyunWook. Alexandra se mudó con su abuelo a Corea y tuvieron que cambiarle el nombre a Park Ha Bin ya que era más fácil utilizar ese nombre en Corea. A los 13 años su abuelo la envió a Francia, para alejarla de su padre el cual no dejaba de rechazarla. En Francia utilizo el primer nombre que le pusieron sus abuelos Alexandra Park Sánchez.


	2. Parte 2 Conocer el presente

**_Parte 2 Conocer el presente_**

_-¡Stepping out! Don't be worry sunday comes it's your day. Ima sugu pajama wo nugisutete Ano ko ni ai ni dekakeyou ka Kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta Kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye.- _El celular de Momo comenzó a sonar desde temprano de la mañana, con escusas de muchas de las personas con la que había trabajado. Aunque ella no les había pedido ayuda para que declararan a su favor, ellos llamaban para ofrecerle apoyo moral y económico, pero siempre le decía que no podían intervenir en el juicio por que no querían estar implicado, y que el público creyera cosas que no son.

Eran las 9:16 A.M, Momo seguía tirada en la cama contestando llamadas, la mayoría eran de representantes de los artistas con los cuales había trabajado. Momo ya estaba cansada de decirle que no necesitaría su ayuda y que no se preocuparan que no iba a mencionar ningún nombre. Alrededor de cinco presidentes de compañías, la llamaron personalmente para ofertarle empleo y ayuda con el juicio, pero todas las propuestas la rechazo. Momo no era tonta, conocía a su padre y sus intenciones; él la quería fuera de todo. Ella no se estaba rindiendo, ni tampoco se había cansado de luchar, pero quería ahorrar esfuerzo e intentar nuevas cosas. Hasta ella, se había cansado de todos los conflicto con su padre; que se hicieron más grandes, después de que su abuelo falleciera, el cual dejo todo a nombre de Momo. A pesar de tener todo el control, Momo nunca intervino en los negocios en los cuales su padre estuviera involucrado, y tampoco le quito ninguno de sus puestos. Ella solo se quedó en Water Box Entertainment; que fue la primera compañía que compro cuando cumplió 12 años, como su abuelo estaba enfermo no quiso registrar la compañía a su nombre, para que cuando muriese los miembros del concejo de directivos no le jugaran sucio a Momo, como ella era menor de edad no podía poner su nombre como representante, así que le pidió a su padre como primer y único regalo de cumpleaños que firmara como representante, el acepto, ya que no tenía aún ninguna empresa en el área del entretenimiento.

Momo había terminado de bañarse, de aplicarse su crema blanqueadora y sus dos capas de bloqueador solar. El poco tiempo que había durado viviendo con su madrastra, su padre y sus medios hermanos, le habían provocado un complejo involuntario con el color de su piel. Hasta llego a inyectarse en Japón, una sustancia que ayuda a que la pigmentación de su piel fuera más clara, la cual debe usar cada año, pero este año no hizo su viaje, debido a los problemas recientes.

_-¡Stepping out! Don't be worry sunday comes it's your day. Ima sugu pajama wo nugisutete Ano ko ni ai ni dekakeyou ka Kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta Kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye.- _El celular de Momo volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no lo tenía cerca y tuvo que ir a la cocina a contestarlo. Ella amaba esa canción y por eso la eligió de rintong, pero con tantas llamadas se había cansado. Momo ve el número antes de contestar y se ríe un poco.

-Déjame adivinar, llamas para consolarme. -Contesta Momo con un tono burlón.

-¡Rayos!-dice HyunJoong un poco diseccionado, al creer que encontraría a la joven desanimada. -Tú nunca te equivocas mi querida Momo.

-Agradezco tu llamada, pero no necesito tu dinero o ayuda en el juicio.

-¿Dinero y ayuda?, yo no voy a ofrecerte nada de eso. Creo que me gusta tu situación actual, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, pero esta vez tu situación es diferente y te tengo una mejor oferta.

-¡Maldito! –Interrumpe Momo. -No puedes decir aunque sea que lo sientes por mí.

-Te conozco un poco, y sé que esta situación la puedes resolver en un dos por tres, si no has querido resolverla son tus asuntos. Y yo no voy a perder la oportunidad de reírme un poco contigo.

-Yo creo que este no es el mejor momento, ya estoy de salida para la corte. –Momo recogía sus cosas y la entraba en su bolso.

-Es cierto, para mí tampoco es el mejor momento, estoy grabando un comercial y se me está acabando el tiempo de descanso.

-Bueno, adiós. –Se despide Momo con energía.

-Adiós… ¡Espera! No cuelgues –grito.

-¿Qué? –Responde Momo, la cual escucho los gritos de HyunJoong antes de colgar la llamada.

-Hablando en serio… -Cambia el tono de voz y utiliza uno más tímido.

-Aja….

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunta HyunJoong tímidamente.

-No. –Responde Momo con mucha rapidez, sin ni siquiera pensar o tomar en cuenta la propuesta.

-No sé porque siento que me choca un carro cada vez que me rechazas, ya debería de acostumbrarme a tu "No", pero como quiera sigue doliendo.

-Es que eres muy terco, ya deberías rendirte.

-Ahora tengo una buena oferta, si te casas conmigo tendrás un empleo seguro trabajando conmigo, además de que podrás abusar de mi tanto como quieras, y nunca te llevare a la corte.

-¡Jajajajaja! Me gustas mucho, tu eres divertido y sexy, pero no creo que pueda soportar ser tu esposa.

-¿Seguir como amantes ocasionales? –Pregunta HyunJoong conociendo la respuesta.

-Eso ya es otra cosa.

-Espero que pronto volvamos a revivir aquellas escenas de placer, adiós.

-Quien sabe… adiós –se despide Momo mientras baja las escaleras.

-Momo. –HyunJoong impide que Momo cierre el celular de nuevo.

-Eh. –Responde Momo un poco sorprendida.

- Saranghae. –Dice HyunJoong antes de terminar la llamada.

Después de hablar con HyunJoong, Momo se sentía más animada, y ya no tomaría un taxi para ir a la corte, se iría en su Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. La velocidad que alcanzaba ese carro, le recordaba el tiempo que paso con HyunJoong, cada vez que iban a salir él la recogía en su carro, que era de la misma serie, le termino gustando tanto que decidió comprar uno igual para ella.

Momo llego con tiempo de sobra a la corte, suficiente para llevar su estrategia acabo; como sabía que su padre ya tenía el juicio preparado no iba a perder tiempo en contratar a un abogado, el cual su padre sobornaría, así que solo llenaría una solicitud para que la represente un abogado otorgado por la corte. Momo no estaba interesada en ganar este juicio, pero le interesaba molestar a su padre, para devolverle un poco de lo que ella estaba pasando, así que jugaría con su tiempo.

Llenar la solicitud para el abogado le tomo más tiempo de lo que creía, tan solo faltaban minutos para comenzar el juicio y ella todavía no había entrado a la sala. Al entrar a la sala; se dio cuenta de que era la última en llegar, ya habían presentado a los abogados de la otra parte y al juez.

-Buenas tardes. –Saluda Momo a toda la audiencia y al juez, con una sonrisa muy juvenil se paseó por la sala; parecía una niña curiosa inspeccionando una nueva habitación. Después de unos minutos mirando a su alrededor, tomo asiento en el lugar que le correspondía.

Se levanta un hombre con la ficha del caso y la comienza a leer para dar inicio al juicio, cuando es detenido por el juez. –Señorita Park, sus abogados están retrasados, ¿Dónde están? –El juez, un hombre de edad avanzada, conocido por los grandes empresarios por ser uno de los más corruptos y mujeriegos del distrito.

-Disculpe señor, pero acabo de entregar la solicitud en la oficina del segundo piso. –Contesta Momo con un tono dulce mirando fijamente al juez.

-¡¿Cómo que acaba de solicitar uno!? –Grita uno de los abogados.

-¡Orden, orden….! –Dice el juez mientras golpea con un mazo contra una plataforma redonda encima de su escritorio. –Señorita Park, ¿usted sabía que para que le entreguen ese abogado debe esperar un periodo de 24 horas?

-No. –Contesta Momo con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Tiene alguna prueba? –Pregunta el Juez.

-Claro, esta es mi primera vez en un juicio y no sé cómo funcionan las cosas, lo siento.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer, el juicio queda pospuesto hasta mañana, para la misma hora de hoy. Señorita Park no podrá salir del país y tendrá que pagar una multa por hacer que el juicio se retrasara.

-¡Puede ser eso posible! –grita unos de los abogados enojado por la decisión tomada por el juez. -Esta mujer debe ser encarcelada por boicotear el juicio, además de ser condenada por todos sus crímenes.

-Abogado, es la segunda vez que le llamo la atención, he tomado mi decisión, respétela. Ya pueden todo salir de la sala. –El Juez un poco molesto se despide y todos salen de la corte.

Al salir de la corte y subir a su carro, Momo no aguantaba la risa; imaginaba el momento en que el representante de la empresa que su padre mando al juicio le contara lo que sucedió, imaginaba a su padre perdiendo el tiempo inventando una nueva estrategia contra ella. Se distrajo tanto con su risa que hasta se le olvido por completo hacia donde iba. Tuvo que tomar su celular y buscar aquella dirección en donde se encontraría por primera vez en persona con su mejor amiga virtual, la fan número uno de sus fic, y la única persona que se podría decir que conocía toda su historia. Ella se había ofrecido para ayudarla con todo, a pesar que Momo había rechazado todas las ofertas de ayuda de muchas personas importante, no quiso rechazar la de su amiga, ya que sabe que su ayuda es la que de verdad ella necesita para empezar su nueva vida.

_-¡Stepping out! Don't be worry sunday comes it's your day. __Ima sugu pajama wo nugisutete Ano ko ni ai ni dekakeyou ka Kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta Kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye. -Al sonar su celular, Momo lo conecta al dispositivo del carro para tenerlo en alta voz._

-Yeoboseyo. -Contesta Momo.

-Soy yo, Donghae, creo que me perdí, ¿En que corte es tu juicio? –Donghae estaba seguro de que si le ofrecía su ayuda a Momo ella la rechazaría, así que iría a ayudarla si el consentimiento de ella.

-¡We…! –contesta un poco irritada, porque se imagina por donde viene esta conversación.

-Quiero ir a atestiguar a tu favor. –Donghae ya se había arrepentido de haberla llamado, hubiera sido mejor que hubiera buscado en todas las cortes de la región.

-¿Chugul-le? No necesito que sacrifiques todo mi trabajo, tu esfuerzo y el de los muchachos para ayudarme, además el juicio ya termino.

-Araso, araso… ¿Cómo te fue en el juicio?

-Como esperaba. –Con la última frase Momo inicia una risa contagiosa.

-Y yo preocupándome, las cosas siempre son como tú quieres.

-Qué va. –Vuelve a reír.

-Chaguia, vamos a preparar una fiesta para celebrar.

-Anio, en estos momentos es mejor que me aleje de todos por un tiempo, si puedes díselo de mi parte a los muchachos, y cuida que Shindong no haga nada impulsivamente.

-Ven a trabajar para nuestra agencia, has hecho muchos éxitos para ellos, estoy seguro de que te contrataran.

-No es el mejor momento, me iré por un tiempo… creo no poder visitar a Leeteuk, visítalo de mi parte. También dile a Heechul que no he olvidado nuestra promesa y que cantaremos junto algún día.

-¡Porque te estas despidiendo, no hagas nada extraño! ¿Dónde estás?

-No pienses mal. Solo me iré de vacaciones. –Responde Momo muerta de la risa por oír a su amigo tan preocupado.

-No bromees conmigo, es muy temprano para beber alcohol, pero vamos a juntarnos para despedirnos como se debe, además Siwon está desesperado por verte.

-Sera para una próxima, quede con reunirme con una amiga, te dejo que ya voy a entrar al local donde quede de reunirme.

-Bye, Momo no olvide que estaré para ayudarte en lo que se te presente. –Se despide Donghae antes de terminar la llamada.


	3. Parte 3 Una nueva puerta

**Parte 3 Una nueva puerta **

Momo había llegado a la cafetería, en la cual se reuniría por primera vez con su mejor amiga virtual. El local era muy acogedor; con muchos detalles en madera, grandes ventanas, plantas por todos lados y una rica mescla de olores que inundaban la estancia, de los cuales destacaban el olor del café y de tarta de fresa recién horneado. Momo se pasea por la estancia tratando de encontrar a su amiga, aunque solo la haya visto un par de veces en foto (cuando su amiga pone una foto de ella en su perfil), trata de localizar a alguien que coincida con sus principales rasgó; una latina de pelo castaño claro. Debido a los rasgos de su amiga, fue bastante fácil para Momo encontrarla, y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-¿GreeIchigo00? –Le pregunta Momo en voz baja a la joven que tiene en frente, la cual al oír ese nombre da un pequeño salto de sorpresa en su silla.

-Ohh… por favor tome asiento –dice la joven después de levantarse de su asiento para saludar a su acompañante, a la cual le ofreció una torpe reverencia, ya que no sabía si saludarla con un abrazo o de manera más forma, ya que era la primera vez que la veía en persona. –Tú debes de ser Momo, eres más alta de lo que imagine. –La chica vuelve a sentarse y mira con mucha alegría a su amiga.

-Yo también te había imaginado menos alta, creo que somos del mismo tamaño. –Momo se ríe en conjunto con su amiga ya que ambas están muy emocionadas por estar juntas.

-Y yo que pensaba que este primer encuentro sería algo incómodo, pero hasta ya comenzamos a reírnos. –La joven no puede dejar de sonreír al ver a su amiga Momo y se abanica con la hoja del menú plastificado que estaba encima de la mesa.

-¿GreeIchigo00 ya ordenaste algo? –Pregunta Momo mientras coge el menú que está al frente de ella.

-Por favor llámame Maderlin… te estaba esperando, para comer juntas.

-Es cierto me habías dicho tu nombre hace dos años, lo siento, por favor llámame Alexandra.

-Pensé que te gustaba más Momo.

-Me gusta, pero ha empezado a cansarme, después del juicio no voy a responder más por ese apodo, y voy a aprovechar el día de mañana, después del juicio voy a quitarme el nombre coreano que me dieron, para volver a utilizar en mis documentos mi nombre original.

-¿Pero tú no tenías una doble nacionalidad? –Pregunta Maderlin, mientras trata de recordar algunas cosas que su amiga le había dicho en conversaciones antiguas.

-Sí, pero en todos los documentos oficiales utilizo un nombre coreano, Park Ha Bin.

-Yo había pensado en cambiar mi nombre también, ya que el espacio para escribir mi nombre en algunas fichas, documentos y facturas son muy pequeños. No lo hice, porque no quería sentir que olvidada quien era.

-Yo no le tengo mucho amor a mi nombre coreano, casi nadie me llama así, para no decir nadie, mis abuelos siempre me decían Momo y también los compañeros de trabajo.

-Supongo que en los años que viviste en Francia usaste tu primer nombre.

-Claro, aunque legalmente puedo usar los dos nombres. –Se ríe Momo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

-No voy a preguntar cómo, el dinero facilita todo… ya viene la camarera, ¿sabes lo que vas a pedir ya?

-Creo que sí. –Momo le da otra mirada a su menú. -¿Crees que las ensaladas estén fresca?

-¡Ensalada! –Se ríe Maderlin de su amiga. –Estas muy delgada, necesitas comer algo que te proporcione más carbohidratos, el nuevo estilo de vida que quieres tener ahora requiere que tengas mucha energía y una ensaladita no te la va a dar.

- ¡Araso! –Grita Momo entusiasmada.

-Buenas tardes, soy Lee y seré su camarera. –Dice la joven mesera al llegar a la mesa, hace una reverencia y llena unos vasos con agua para cada una. -¿Desean ordenar?

-Por supuesto, yo quiero el combo III. –Responde Maderlin con una sonrisa, ya que le encanta ese plato.

-¿Qué bebida quiere que acompañe su plato? –Pregunta la mesera.

-Un Ice tea, por favor.

-¿Y para usted? –Voltea la camarera a preguntarle a Momo.

-Yo quiero el plato del día y un Ice tea también. –Contesta Momo y mira a su amiga, la cual se ríe de ella por haberla convencido de no comer tan solo una ensalada.

La mesera se marcha con los pedidos y deja a las dos jóvenes hablando en un idioma que ella no entendía. Ambas entraron en confianza muy rápido, los dos años que llevaban conociéndose virtualmente, les había ayudado a crear un gran lazo de amistad. Quien diría que esa gran amistad inicio por varios intercambios de comentarios sobre los fic de Momo. Aunque Maderlin no fue la primera lectora de los fic de Momo, pero fue la que daba mejores críticas y opiniones. Tanto así que Momo sintió que ambas pensaban iguales y le surgió la necesidad de hablar con ella, así fue como inicio su amistad.

Después de unos meses de hablar por chat, Momo descubrió que su amiga sabía hablar español, y mejor aún, era latina. Una noche Momo se atrevió a preguntarle a su amiga "¿Cómo había terminado en Corea?" Maderlin le había confesado que su inmadurez le había jugado sucio; ella se había convertido rápidamente en una gran actriz juvenil de la televisión de su país, su físico había madurado más rápido que su mente y había cometido muchos errores. El principal había sido, enamorarse del hijo, del dueño de uno de los canales de televisión más importante de su país, el romance con ese chico la había segado; se había alejado de sus amistades y familiares, hasta había descuidado su carrera. Un día el chico realizo una fiesta en Corea para todos sus amigos y la llevo a ella, en esa fiesta, Maderlin había escuchado a escondida, como ese chico hablaba de ella con sus amigos; la describía como toda una callejera, a la que solo le interesaba el sexo. Los amigos del joven le preguntaron que si iba enserio con ella, ya que a ellos les interesaba también, pero lo que le contesto fue lo que más le dolió a Maderlin, él solo la quería porque era el juguete de moda, que si ellos querían él se la traía en ropa interior para que ella le practicara sexo oral a todos y que todos iban a ver después como el la penetraba. Con el corazón en la boca Maderlin salió corriendo de ese lugar, no dejaba de pensar que dentro de todos los errores que había hecho en sus 17 años, dejarse embobar por este hombre había sido el mayor. Ella había decidido utilizar sus ahorros para quedarse en Corea hasta que se le pasara la rabia, porque sabía que si se encontraba en ese momento con ese joven lo mataría, pero aunque el tiempo pasara y su rabia se extinguiera, no se fue de Corea, ya que se había enamorado de muchas cosas de ese país, principalmente de su entretenimiento, el cual no giraba totalmente alrededor del físico de las mujeres.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer ese cambio de vida? –Le pregunta nuevamente Maderlin a Su amiga Momo, la cual no deja de comer su pedazo de tarta de fresas.

-¡Mmmm! –Saborea Momo su tarta. –Ya te dije que no me importaba, aun no sé qué puede tener planeado mi padre, y si el juicio no sale completamente como yo quería, de cual quier forma debo tener un plan, y creo que este es el adecuado.

-Tu muy bien sabe que ese juicio es una tontería, aunque estés emancipada no podrán darte una condena muy grave, y si no me equivoco ellos no tienen ningún tipo de prueba contra ti, al menos que la fabriquen, y si lo hacen así hay muchas forma de probar que son falsas.

-Estoy llegando a creer que tú eres la que no quiere. –Momo se ríe.

-¡Como dices esos! A mí me encanta la idea, es que no quiero que te arrepientas después de que los dados estén lanzados. –Inclina su copa, para tomar la última porción de helado que quedaba.

-¿Ya hablaste con tu jefe para un empleo para mí? –Pregunta Momo.

-Ya lo hice, él dijo que puedes empezar cuando quieras, tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en mi casa? Así podrás acostumbrándote a vivir conmigo como una persona normal.

-No tengo problemas, vámonos. –Ambas jóvenes salen juntas de la cafetería.

El apartamento de Maderlin era muy estrecho, pero estaba todo limpio y organizado, tal vez para dos personas el espacio era suficiente. Con tan solo una habitación, un baño, una especie de cocina comedor y una salita decorada con un estilo mediterráneo, con algunas cosas de lujo y de marcas, pero no muy abundante, quedaban casi sumergidas alrededor de los demás objetos. Al entrar al apartamento Maderlin le pide a Momo que se sienta en confianza para moverse, tocar, abrir y mover todo lo que ella quiera. Momo no se contuvo y comenzó a bromear sobre como dormirían ambas en la única cama que tenía la habitación, Maderlin se unió también a burlarse de la forma en la que vivirían juntas, ya que tanto ella como Momo estaban acostumbradas a vivir solas. Comentarios de como usarían el baño, de quien cocinaría y como limpiarían comenzaron a surgir de la nada acompañada de risas alocadas.

Después de algunas horas de bromear se derrumbaron en el sofá, ambas parecían sacadas del jardín de niños. Ambas estaban muy acomodadas en el sofá, recostada una de la otra.

-¿No tienes miedo de que en realidad sea culpable de todo lo que me acusan y sea de verdad una psicópata? –Pregunta Momo con un tono serio mientras miraba el rostro de Maderlin, en espera de alguna mueca de repulsión.

-No había pensado en eso, pero quien soy yo para juzgar a alguien. –Responde Maderlin con la misma tonalidad con la que Momo le había preguntado.

-¿Y… si te ataco a ti? –Miro Momo a Maderlin de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Me estas probando o algo así?-ríe

Maderlin. -¿A ti no te da miedo de que sea una espía y mi único fin es mantener a tu padre informado de todas tus actividades? –Con un tono más serio Maderlin continua la conversación.

-¡Si como no! Y, JYP se coge a J Park. –Caen juntas al suelo a reír.

-De cualquier forma, podrás creer que es raro… pero me siento cómoda a tu lado, es como si estuviera obligada a confiar en ti, tal vez es porque nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad –se ríe –eso se escuchó muy gay, pero bueno….

-¡En serio, sonó gay! –se ríe –aunque es cierto, yo también me siento igual.

-¡Tengo hambre! –Se quejó Maderlin.

-Yo también. –Momo se levanta del suelo y sube al sofá.

-Bueno… como creo que deberías tomar más confianza ve y prepara la cena.

-¡¿Qué?! –replica Momo, mientras se pone de pie.

-Claro, una vez me dijiste que sabias hacer la mejor lasaña.

- Araso, pero tu limpia los platos.

-¡Ohh no! Quiero que te sientas cómoda lo más rápido posible. –Ambas comenzaron a reír. Momo inicia su misión en la cocina; aprendiendo donde se encuentra cada cosa y familiarizándose con los electrodomésticos de su nueva cocina, mientras Maderlin le ayudaba con algunas indicaciones.

-Solo me gustaría que supieras, que yo nunca abuse sexualmente de nadie, ni obligue a nadie a hacer nada. –Momo quería iniciar esta nueva relación de una manera muy honesta, no quería que su nueva acompañante tenga alguna duda extraña, o que por un pequeño agujero saliera toda la confianza que envolvía su nueva relación.

-¡Uff…! Que alivio, creí que debía dormir con un cuchillo. –de la risa se le cayó una cuchara a Momo con la cual estaba degustando la sala, mientras Maderlin le pasa una nueva dice con su cara de pervertida- Yo en tu lugar me hubiera aprovechado de mi posición y hubiera jugado con algunos oppas.

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo no jugué?

-Pero acabas de decir que….-Maderlin es interrumpida.

-Solo dije que no los obligue a nada, pero no creas que era una zorra… bueno no por completo, solo si podían conquistarme. No te lo puedo ocultar muchos managers y presidentes de agencias llevaban a sus chicos a proponerme muchas cosas, para que les diera un trato especial y más éxitos, me molestaba que creyeran que era tan poco profesional y baja. Como todo eso ofendía mi moral no acepte nada, no soy una ramera. –Momo se expresó con un poco de enojo y rencor en sus ojos.

-¡Kekekeke!-se rie Maderlin. – ¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí? ¡Mi hija, yo he visto eso y más!, de donde yo Salí también se vivía eso, mi única suerte fue mi talento, no necesite un patrocinador y considero que no me ensucie en comparación a otras.

-¿Tuvo que ser difícil para ti?- Momo se encontraba armando la lasaña, capa por capa.

-Algo, pero lo valió. No puedo negar que me encanta ese trabajo; actuar, tomar ese micrófono y brillar… es algo mágico, la sensación de bajar de un escenario y saber que el público amo tu trabajo, o escuchar las mejores críticas de la novela son para ti -suspira- ¡Magnifico!

-¿Lo extrañas? –Momo introduce la lasaña al horno.

-Solo algunas cosas, me da miedo que me usen. –Toma una pausa para tomar aliento y trata de cambiar a un tono de voz más alegre. –Tu eres muy buena en tu trabajo, aunque tu padre te fastidie no deberías dejar lo que te gusta y haces muy bien.

-Gracias por el sermón, lo sé… creo que esperare que se calmen las cosas y resurgiré de mis cenizas. –Con una sonrisa ayuda a su amiga a poner todo en su lugar y limpiar los utensilios que ya no van a necesitar.

-Ahora recuerdo, ¿Cómo lograste que Young Min bailara y se viera tan sexy para su álbum de solista? Nunca me lo contaste.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?

-Claro que sí.

-Simplemente lo ayude a sentirse sexy y a no reprimir su cuerpo cuando está caliente.

-¡Rayos! Pero como lo hiciste, él era tan tímido. –Maderlin estaba muy ansiosa, le estaba exigiendo a Momo saberlo todo.

-Te lo contare, pero tendrás que limpiar los platos que ensuciemos. –Maderlin asintió con la cabeza demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. –Era tarde de la noche y estábamos solos en el estudio ensayando los pasos, estábamos ahí desde la tarde, aunque él ya se había aprendido los pasos de la coreografía, todavía le faltaba sentirlo, se veía muy tieso y sobre actuado. No puedo negar que él ya estaba cansado, no le había dado tiempo libre ya que no se lo había ganado. Me le acerque y le pregunte que si de verdad quería hacer este álbum en solitario, le dije que a pesar de que los demás miembros hicieran actividades en solitario antes de su gran comeback como grupo, él no tenía que hacer uno. Llorando me dijo que no quería ser el único que no lo lograra, que ya estaba triste por ser el último, que haría cualquier cosa… -Es interrumpida por la alarma del horno.

-Sigue contando, yo lo sirvo.-Insistió Maderlin, corrió a sacar la lasaña del horno.

-No fue la gran cosa, si leíste "Hot Dance IV" sabrás como continuo. –Momo se había sentado a la mesa en espera de la comida.

-Yo estoy segura de que paso algo más, y no fue solo bailar con el mientras le susurrabas cosas al oído. –Maderlin enojada le sirve un trozo a Momo y se queda con el resto de la lasaña.

-Hiciste un buen resumen de ese fic -se ríe- En realidad…. Le ordene que se desnudara y que hiciera la coreografía desde el inicio… -Los gritos de Maderlin la interrumpió nuevamente, ella le acerco el resto de la lasaña para que continuará. –Desnudo se veía más torpe haciendo los pasos de la coreografía, me acerque a él y le ordene que viera su reflejo en el espejo cuando bailaba, él mejoro, pero lo quería ver más entregado, así que baile con él en contra parte, y sin interrumpir sus pasos lo fui lamiendo y acariciando, para que su cuerpo también sintiera los pasos. Aunque no lo creas es una buena forma para que su cerebro asocie los pasos del baile con aquellas caricias.

-¿Tuvieron sexo?

-No, cuando estoy trabajando me concentro, además se había corrido dos veces antes de terminar la coreografía.

-¿Lo ayudaste? –Maderlin estaba más que curiosa, le sorprendía todo lo que decía su amiga.

-Se puede decir que le di una mano. –Ambas inician a reírse de una forma muy escandalosa.

-¡Rayos! Tenías que escribir eso en el fic. –Se queja.

-No me gusta comprometerlos más de cómo lo hago.

Las chicas continuaron hablado de ambas, no de una forma egocéntrica, sino más bien, informativa. Se iban a pasar la noche entera hablando, pero Maderlin obligo a Momo a dormirse, ya que ellas tendrían que despertar temprano, para llevar el carro de Momo a su casa y buscar uno prestado en la casa del jefe de Maderlin. Momo ya había renunciado a su vida de comodidad, y Maderlin se había comprometido a ayudarla a adaptarse, y por eso la iba llevar al juicio y la iba a recoger después.


	4. Parte 4

Parte 4

Gracias a las charlas de la noche pasada, Momo y Maderlin se despertaron tarde, y no les dio el tiempo de realizar sus diligencias como lo habían planeado. Ahora se saltarían el paso de ir a llevar el carro de Momo, e irían directamente a la corte, en donde Maderlin la dejaría he iría a hacer los recados que Momo le pidió.

-¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer? –Pregunta Momo para confirmar que su compañera le había prestado atención.

-¡Claro! Corte, antigua casa, corte y a casa. –Respondió Maderlin tratando de resumir todo lo más posible, como siempre.

-¡Crees que suena menos complicado de esa forma! –Momo se queja, por ver la expresión de desinterés de su amiga.

-De todos modos es fácil; solo tengo que dejarte en el juicio, ir a tu casa y empacar cosas para que crean que te fuiste de viajes, por si te buscan. Volver a buscarte y listo.

-Entonces esta todo claro, en ocasiones tus resumen me confunden. Como ya estamos llegando a la corte, ponte estas cosas por si alguien nos ve juntas, no nos puedan relacionar. ¿Araso? –Momo le pasa una bolsa que contenía; una peluca de una melena larga y rubia, unas gafas oscuras y una bufanda bien larga, con la cual Maderlin se cubriría del cuello hasta taparse la boca. Todos esos objetos lo consiguieron en el guarda ropa de Maderlin, incluso la peluca; que había sido utilizada para el último cosplay de Maderlin del año pasado.

-¡Araso, araso! –Maderlin alzo un poco la voz, ya que se emocionaba al disfrazase.

Después de despedirse de su amiga, Momo entro a la corte y se reunió por 15 minutos con su nuevo abogado, al cual no le presto mucha atención. Al final de su charla Momo le pidió que hiciera los trasmites para cambiar su nombre, el abogado replico diciendo que lo mejor era concentrase en este caso, pero ella le dijo que se encargara de conseguirle los papeles para el trámite para antes que se acabará el juicio de hoy. El abogado solo se con centro en cumplir las órdenes y solicito los documentos para entregárselo a la joven.

Era hora de iniciar el juicio, Momo estaba de lo más relajada, pero su abogado a pesar de no mostrar ninguna mueca de preocupación, se sentía un poco nervioso. Por otra parte los abogados de la compañía estaban preparados para atacar; su escritorio rebosaba de pruebas en contra de Momo, aparte de que habían llevado algunos trainer de la empresa, a los cuales le habían dado todo un libreto de lo que debían atestiguar cuando subieran a declarar al estrado. Cuando el juez entro todos se levantaron he iniciaron con las normativas de lugar.

A lo largo de tres horas en la corte; subiendo testigos y más testigos, Momo se había cansado de negar las preguntas con malas intenciones que le hacían los abogados, por suerte su abogado era muy hábil y desviaba las preguntas que sabía que Momo no debía responder. La única prueba que presentaron los abogados que se podría considerar aceptable, era los Fics de Momo, los habían llevado impreso, acusándola de haber escrito todos sus actos, y en estos violaban muchos de los derechos humanos de sus empleados. Momo acepto haberlos escrito, pero dijo a su favor que ella solo escribía ficción, al fin y al cabo solo eran historias.

El Juez sabía que este juicio no llegaría a ningún lado, un caso como este podría durar décadas, aunque el entendía la razón por la cual le designaron el caso, que era para agilizar el proceso y dictar su veredicto a favor de Water Box Entertainment, pero había un factor que no muchos conocían y él si. Hace muchos años hubo un juicio de esta categoría, que era entre un padre y su hijo. El hijo había demandado a su padre por no haberlo incluido en su herencia, y haber dejado como único heredero a su nieta, pensando que podría ganar se fue directo a los tribunales, con la única defensa de que su padre estaba tan viejo que había perdido los estribos, pero para su desgracia la corte se fue a favor de su padre, ya que él tenía más poder. Aunque colocaron de clausura, que si la joven no reclamaba la herencia su padre estaría al control de la herencia hasta que esta la reclamara. El Juez reconocía la importancia que tenía Water Box Entertainment, pero unas de sus amantes, que es una solista muy importante en el medio musical, le informo lo valiosa y exitosa que era Momo. Con la finalidad de obtener más favores o beneficios en un futuro iba a declinar su veredicto a favor de la joven, o trataría de dar un veredicto equilibrado, del cual ambas- partes ganen.

A pesar de las discusiones de los testigos, el Juez dicto como única sentencia para Momo hacer un pago de una multa millonaria por los daños que había producido a la imagen de la compañía. Después de realizar el deposito Momo quedo libre de todos sus problema con la ley, hasta había terminado de firmar los papeles para cambiarse el nombre, ya había vuelto a ser Alexandra Park Sánchez.

Antes de salir de la corte Momo llamo a su amiga para saber cómo iba, ella le informo que estaba de camino a recogerla. Tristemente Momo carecía de paciencia, y decidió salir a caminar por la zona. Después de caminar media cuadra Momo fue detenida por una mujer con mala pinta, la cual la obligo a seguirla con el pretexto de que le ofreciera ayuda para mover su carro de un callejón. Al llegar al callejón Momo encontró a un grupo de hombres y mujeres, aproximadamente como 8 personas; algunos con bates, dos con cadenas y los demás sostenían letreros de algunos clubes de fan de agrupaciones musicales. Cuando Momo vio la escena se dio cuenta de inmediato, que había sido engañada por su padre, ya que su plan original no era meterla en prisión, mas bien era eliminarla por completo, aunque esta no sería la primera vez, pero si era la primera en la cual Momo se encontraba desalmada y sola. Entendía que el plan de su padre consistía en que esas personas la mataran y acusaran a fans enloquecidos, se determinaría esto debido a las pruebas encontradas en la escena. Momo no puedo evitar reírse debido a que su padre la conocía tan poco que no sabía que a ella no la conocían los Fan clubes, esta sería una pista que desviaría la investigación, pero tristemente ella no estaría con vida para darla a conocer y de seguro con algunos sobornos no le prestarían atención.

Momo estaba consciente de que no valía la pena tratar de huir, ya que estaba rodeada, tampoco valía la pena luchar, pero Momo era muy orgullosa y al menos quería morir defendiéndose hasta el último segundo. El primer ataque lo inicio una joven de pelo corto y robusta, esta intento noquear con un puñetazo a Momo, pero esta lo esquivo con mucha velocidad, le devolvió el ataque, pero Momo si aserto y vio caer a la joven al piso. Uno de los hombres se acercó con el cartel que tenía en las mano con la intensión de golpear a Momo, pero esta era muy atlética y logro esquivarlo continuamente, una mujer se acercó por la espalda de Momo y la patio con fuerza por detrás, provocando que Momo colapsara y cayera al suelo, en donde la espero un puñetazo proporcionado por uno de los hombres. Momo suprimió el dolor y se deslizo por el suelo para salir de la lluvia de puñetazos, cuando logro ponerse de pie tomo uno de sus zapatos para defenderse, el cual utilizo correctamente ya que pudo derribar a tres personas en cuestión de segundo, al parecer las clases y el entrenamiento militar que su abuelo le obligo a tomar había servido. Su suerte no duro mucho, debido a que sus agresores dejaron de atacar por equipos, si no que se abalanzaron sobre ella todos juntos. Por tratar de esquivar que la golpearan con los bates, se dejó atrapar por las cadenas, las cuales se enredaron en sus piernas, Momo cayó al suelo y sus agresores se lanzaron contra ella con mas fuerza; después de algunos golpes Momo dejo de sentir el dolor que le proporcionaban los golpes con los bates, o las patadas que le proporcionaban, con sus últimas fuerza se voltea, para quedar boca abajo en el suelo, Momo quería proteger su dentadura, para que les fuera más fácil a los forenses identificar su cadáver. En la mente de Momo se reproducían diferentes recuerdos sucesivamente; como lo tiempos en que vivía con sus dos abuelos en Santo Domingo, he iba a su grupo Scout con su abuelo Ramón, los funerales de sus abuelos, la primera vez que su abuelo HyunWook le presento a su padre, la mirada fría y desprecio de su padre, su vida en Francia, los besos de Pierre, terminar todos sus lazos con Pierre, la emoción que le provocaba encontrar un comentario en sus fic, su amistad con HyunJoong, la satisfacción que sentía al ver debutar a sus trainer con éxito, cada canción y producción, y sin olvidar a su querida amiga Maderlin.

Maderlin había llegado hace media hora a la corte, se había cansado de esperar en el auto y salió a preguntar por su amiga, cuando le informaron que ella había salido no se había preocupado debido a que ella sabía que su amiga no le gustaba perder su tiempo, así que salió a buscarla por la zona, lo único que le preocupaba era que no se había vuelto a comunicar con ella. En su última llamada Momo le había informado como había terminado el juicio. Maderlin se detuvo debido a la luz de un semáforo, Maderlin vio como del otro lado de la calle salían un grupo de personas sucias de sangren y se montaban rápidamente en una camioneta negra, Ella no le dio tanta importancia debido a que ella no era el tipo de persona que juzga a los demás por su apariencia, pero activo su instinto de detective, cuando vio que la camioneta no tenía placa y los cristales estaban con un foro oscuro.

Maderlin se sentía extraña, esa sensación la impulso a salir del carro y entrar al callejón del que habían salido esa gente. Sin tener que buscar mucho encontró pisadas marcadas con sangre, vio algunos carteles en el suelo, y le paso por la mente comenzar a llamar a la policía y no seguir hacia delante, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que esa sensación extraña, así que Maderlin continuo avanzando, se detuvo al ver al fin un cuerpo dentro de un charco de sangre, se acercó al cuerpo que estaba tumbado en el suelo, al reconocer la blusa sintió como su garganta se secaba, como el ruido de la calle se convertía en silencio. Se llevó la mano a la boca y sintió ganas de derrumbarse, su subconsciente la obligaba a ser fuerte; como aquella vez que abandono a su novio en aquel lugar con sus amigos. A simple vista Maderlin noto que no era capaz de aplicar algún vendaje para detener el sangrado, ya que la sangre salía de todos lados, no podía ni siquiera determinar el estado de su amiga, solo pensó en llevársela cargada y depositarla en el carro lo más rápido posible.

Maderlin llego como toda una histérica a la emergencia del hospital, llevaba a Momo en sus brazos, la cual no había reaccionado en ningún instante, todo el camino que condujo Maderlin iba gritándole y hablándole a Momo, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, ella trataba de auto convérsese que todo estaría bien. Cuando unos camilleros le quitaron a Momo para llevársela, escucho cuando uno le decía al otro, que su pulso estaba débil, que la iban a perder. Maderlin estallo y comenzó a gritar y llorar, una enfermera la interrumpió para que llenara la ficha del paciente.

-¿Nombre del paciente? –Pregunta la enfermera con muchas muecas, como si Maderlin no pudiera entender coreano.

-¡Grrrk! –trataba de calmarse para poder hablar. –Se llama Alexandra Park Sánchez.

-¿Cómo se escribe eso? –la enfermera muy despreocupada le pregunta a Maderlin, la cual le arrebata la ficha y escribe el nombre en la misma. -¿Tiene seguro médico? Deme el número- nuevamente la enfermera pregunta con su ficha en manos.

-N…o, no sé, pagare yo, anote mi número de cuenta. Maderlin hacia lo posible por calmarse, y contestarle correctamente a la enfermera, pero nada a su alrededor la ayudaba; su ropa está llena de sangre, de sus manos goteaba la sangre de su amiga y la enfermera no la dejaba de interrogar. Después de hablar con la enfermera unos policías fueron a interrogarla debido a las circunstancia. Maderlin le conto todo, le dijo que ella fue a recogerla, no la encontró, la busco, la camioneta negra y la ubicación del callejón. La tomaron bajo arresto hasta culminar la investigación, para suerte de Maderlin el almacén de un restaurant que da a ese callejón tenia cámara y grabo toda la escena, así que la liberaron después de 48 horas, las cuales duro en completa agonía y tristeza, la sangre que ensuciaba su ropa y cuerpo le recordaba el estado de su amiga, de la cual desconocía su estado.


End file.
